


That Coat

by 88dragons



Series: These clothes were made for swapping [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, That damned coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's POV to Lee in The Coat.</p><p>I will except prompts, BTW.   I will let you know if I think I can write it or not and then give it my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Coat

What had he been thinking?

Had he even been thinking when he put his pea coat in Lee’s suitcase, on top, where he was sure to find it the second he opened the suitcase up?

No, clearly he hadn’t been. Thinking, that is. What message had it conveyed, him doing that, spur of the moment as it had been?

He knew which message he wanted it to convey, but he didn’t know if that was the message Lee would get, or even if the younger man wanted to get said message.

It was all so frustrating. He was too old for this kind of thing, wasn’t he? Too old to go chasing after someone else like he was a love struck teenager. Chasing after someone else who just happened to be a male someone else.

Richard sighed for the hundredth time that day, or so it seemed, as he went through the motions of acting. He usually didn’t let anything sidetrack him while he was working, and he hadn’t been distracted, even when he knew that he was going to go back to his trailer at the end of the day, and there would be Lee waiting for him. Or that he would see him sometime during the day, either in passing, in the makeup trailer, or in the training areas. But Lee was gone, back to the states, a seventeen hour flight away, and not having Lee as a distraction was becoming a distraction.

But he was a professional and professionals did their job no matter what outside force was trying to hinder them. And Lee was a force, which was most certainly true.

When Peter called it a day, Richard and the rest of the cast made their way to the cafeteria before heading to have their makeup removed. Richard was necessarily fond of eating while in full costume unless absolutely necessary, but today he was really hungry, having skipped lunch, and didn’t care.

He mostly listened to what the others were saying; only commenting when spoken to directly. As soon as he finished eating, he excused himself, got to the makeup trailer, and was soon back at his own trailer, human once again.

The trailer didn’t just feel empty, but cold and forlorn. There wasn’t a single area that didn’t remind him in some way of Lee. Lee making coffee in the small kitchen. Lee sitting next to him on the couch. Lee splayed so beautifully on his bed. Richard knew without a doubt that the sheets still smelled of the American’s skin, just as the pillow that he used did. Richard woke every morning with his face buried in it, reaching out was warmth that wasn’t there, craving the flesh and bone that was thousands of miles away and not right there within his grasp.

This thing with Lee had taken on a life of its own. Richard didn’t do anything halfway, and he sure as hell didn’t do anything just because it was convenient. He knew there were others on the set who thought that way. And while some of those relationships would live on the form of deep-bonded friendship, he knew that was not what this was with Lee.

No, this was something entirely different, and if allowed to, it would grow into something far beyond friendship. 

He wanted Lee; he had wanted him from that very first night. Hell, he had wanted him the first moment he saw him when the lanky American had first stepped into the room, and Peter had introduced them. Every time they were together, the words had been right there on the tip of his tongue. Words of undying devotion and everlasting love, and if he had dared speak those words, they would have been the truest words he had ever spoken in his existence.

So, why had he not said them? Why had they sat there on the tip of his tongue, but yet he had held them back? He was afraid. Plain and simple. He had been afraid that Lee would not reciprocate his feelings, that saying them would have scared Lee off and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

But he had the feeling that Lee felt the same way. That the younger man wasn’t just with him just for the sex (and he now clearly understood the meaning of the phrase ‘mind-blowing sex’), but there was more to it than that. He saw it in the way Lee looked at him, his eyes soft and bright, and he felt it in the way Lee touched him, and when his breath whispered across his skin, and in the patterns of fingertips on his body. 

Then why had he held back?

Richard honestly could not answer that, not even in his own private thoughts. There wasn’t a reason he could think of to not want to tell Lee. And there sure as hell was not a reason why he would not want this to be precisely what it felt like: a relationship, one that would extend beyond New Zealand and be a part of him, with all hope, for the rest of his life. That was what he wanted: Lee in his life for the rest of it. 

So, maybe him putting his favorite coat in Lee’s luggage was a sign, one that Lee would appreciate and understand for what it meant. And maybe when Lee returned to New Zealand, to him, then he would have gained the courage to let everything he felt spill forth and flood over the both of them.

He stared at his phone, tempted to push the buttons that would allow him to hear Lee’s voice, but he refrained from it. It was 6:30 P.M. Thursday in New Zealand, which meant it was 1:30 A.M. Wednesday morning in New York. So, he sat his phone down, and resigned himself to wait. Wait to see that bright-as-the-sun smile, to kiss those lips that reminded him of a flower about to bloom, and to look into those eyes that made his knees wobble and his heart flutter.

He had waited forty years. He could wait a few months longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sincerely to lost_kitty for inspiring me to write Rich's POV.


End file.
